


Some Fucking Water

by CelestaDawn



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth walks in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestaDawn/pseuds/CelestaDawn
Summary: Okay, so maybe the floor in front of the fireplace wasn't the most appropriate place for this, but its 2 am. What would it hurt if someone woke up anyway?Or..Jack and Bunny get it on in the living area and Tooth walks in on them.





	Some Fucking Water

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my mind and I had to write it out, Hope you enjoy.

     It was 2 am, and Tooth could not sleep. It was the week between Christmas and New Years so the Guardians all stay at the Pole to celebrate a successful year, but she just couldn't sleep. _Maybe some water_ She gets out of the soft bed and begins the trek into the living area, rubbing at her tired eyes and barely paying attention to her surroundings. 

     "Shhhh, It'd just be a shame if someone woke up wouldn't it. If someone walked in and saw you like this, falling apart like only I've seen you. You'd fucking love it though, wouldn't you? Is that why you just can't stay quiet? You want someone to walk on in?" Bunny's voice cleared the fog in her head and she almost stops walking. She doesn't though, Who is he talking to like that?  _No, it isn't my business. You turn right on around._ She still doesn't. She keeps walking like she doesn't hear the loud, High pitched moan that follows his words. 

     "By god, look at yourself. You make such a pretty picture - _fuck_ \- just like that, Pet." Bunny's voice sends shivers up and down her spine. Heat begins to pool near her core as she peaks around the doorway.

      _Holy shit._

     Aster wasn't wrong. He really is pretty. Bunny lays on his back, head facing the door, and he can't see her. Jack is nude, arms behind him, seated on the Pooka's cock. He's flushed and sweaty, rising and falling with assistance from Bunny's paws on his hips. 

      _This is wrong, I shouldn't watch this. I should turn and leave and holy shit..._

     Jack moans loudly, head thrown back, "A-Aster" 

     "Ya want somethin? You greedy little thing, You'll wake up the whole pole at tis point. Should I find something to shut you up with, huh?" Aster is relentless, lifting jack up and pulling him down. The heat in unbearable and Tooth doesn't even think when one of her hands reaches down to touch herself, the other covering her mouth.

     "Ah, Ah, Oh, Please, Please Bunny, Please." Jack looks down at Aster, begging. Then he looks up and freezes. "Shit, Tooth."

     Tooth is still frozen in place, one hand fingering herself and the other half over her mouth. She can't move, she can't leave. Bunny looks up at her and then smiles.

     "Look at that Jackie, you woke her up!" He doesn't release his hold on Jack's hips, instead slowly raising him to the end of his cock and then slamming him back down. "Didn't I tell ya to stay quiet? Now I think we're gonna switch things up a bit." He pulls jack up off of him and flips him onto the ground, hovering over. "Say your word or flash your frost at any moment and the whole thing stops okay? Just like always." Bunny says gently to Jack, reaching under him to undo the ties holding his arms. Jack nods in understanding.

     "Come on over here Tooth, maybe you can give him something to keep his mouth busy with so he doesn't wake anyone else up." Bunny Positions himself at Jack's entrance again and looks over at her. 

     She thinks for only a moment before walking over, standing by Jack's head, unsure. Bunny releases Jack's hips and gentle grabs her, positioning her above Jack's face. 

     "Ya ready, Queen?" Bunny looks into her eyes and she tangles her fingers into his chest fur, and nods. Bunny lets her go and she moves her hands to Jack's chest to steady herself.  _Fucking hell_. Jack grabs her by the hips and pulls her flush against his face, tongue licking across her folds and over her clit. 

     "That's it, go ahead and ride him sweetheart, he fucking loves it." Bunny grabs Jack by the hips again and positions himself, slowly pushing back in. Tooth watches, Mesmerized, She'd be moaning like that to if she had that thing in side of her. 

     It takes a moment to find a rhythm for them. Of Bunny's thrusting and Tooth's grinding, Jack eats her out like he lives off of it. 

     Between all of this, it doesn't take long for her to feel electricity rising inside her, so she reaches down for Jack's penis, leaning forward to reach, and starts to jerk him to Aster's thrusts.

     "Fuck the two of you are so hot. Do you like that Jack? Are you gonna cum to this? Tell me, Tooth, is he doing a goo job there? Does he have you ready?" Aster's Words shoot through her and he reaches a paw between her legs, thumbing at her clit.  _It's to much, fuck, I'm, I'm gonna..._

     "Do it Tooth, Come on his face, let him drink it." Aster says to her. She does, burying her face in his shoulder and grinding down on Jack, continuing to jerk him through her orgasm. Jack comes next, Moaning into her oversensitive core and spilling over her hand. He laps up her juices still, moaning into it. 

     " _Fucking Hell"_ Aster spills into Jack, one hand bruising his hip, the other into hers.

     Tooth carefully rises off of Jack as Bunny pulls out, Jack groaning on the floor. He looks a right mess, Come oozing out of him, all over his chest, her juices all over his face. 

      _Some fucking water huh Girl?_

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first times I've written anything like this so please let me know how it went.


End file.
